The Brothers Flub-Fraz In The Mental Institution
by Turquoiseandpurple
Summary: After finding out about his 14 year obscurity, Fraz tries to commit suicide.


The Brothers Flub

"Fraz In The Mental Institution"

The Rewrite

Chapter One

Guapo and Fraz were in their room, when Fraz's guardian angel Ian asked to speak to him in private. "What is it Ian?" Fraz asked. "Fraz, there's something you should know. I think you need to sit down at your desk before I tell you" Ian said. "Okay" Fraz replied and sat down at his desk. Ian placed a hand on Fraz shoulder with a heavy heart, and told him "Fraz? For the past 14 year you've been obscure!" Ian told him. "What?" Fraz asked confused.

"You remember when you and Guapo had a show on Nickelodeon back in 1999?" Ian asked. "Of _course_ I remember!" Fraz cried. "Well what you didn't know was that because Nickelodeon _royally_ screwed over your show, it faded into obscurity for 14 years! For 14 years everyone forgot it ever _even_ existed! Meaning everyone forgot _you_ ever _even_ existed! It was like you went through pain and suffering for _nothing_! You suffered in vain! Nobody remembered all the pain and suffering you went through during your show's run. It's like you never _even_ mattered!" Ian explained.

The realization of all this hit Fraz like a ton of bricks. "No! No! No! NO! NO! NO! FOR THE LOVE OF FLUB NO!" Fraz cried in panic, "You mean to tell me that my whole life has been a complete lie?!" Fraz cried. Ian sighed sadly and with a heavy heart replied "Yes". "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Fraz screamed and ran out of the room. "Fraz?" Guapo asked and curiously followed Fraz out of the room.

A shocked heartbroken Fraz was running down the halls, with Guapo chasing after him. Guapo followed Fraz to the dock where the courier's ships were parked. When Guapo arrived at the dock he heard yelling, screaming, and crying coming from The Hoog. He approached The Hoog, and peered in one of the windows. He saw Fraz tossing stuff in a fit of rage while yelling in rage at the top of his lung. He entered The Hoog through its mouth, where it mouth closed afterwards. When he was inside The Hoog he saw Fraz had stopped tossing stuff, and scream "WHY?!" at the top of his lungs. Then he sank to his knees, buried his face in his hands, and began sobbing loudly.

Guapo slowly approached him and asked in a concerned tone. "Fraz what's wrong?!" Fraz looked up at Guapo with tear-filled bloodshot eyes and replied. "MY ENTIRE DOOM-FILLED LIFE HAS BEEN A COMPLETE LIE!" Fraz yelled. "What are you _talking_ about?!" Guapo asked confused. "Ian told me everything!" Fraz cried. "Told you _what_?!" Guapo asked. "That I've been obscure for 14 because I got _royally_ screwed by Nickelodeon! _So_ much that I was _completely_ forgotten by _everyone_ for 14 years _straight_! I went through all the pain and suffering during our show's run in 1999 for NOTHING! It was like I never _even_ mattered! It's was all in VAIN!" Fraz cried—feeling his heart break into a million pieces. Ian told me Mr. Doom was responsible. He put Nickelodeon up to royally screwing over our show so that I would fade into obscurity for 14 years! He did it to deliberately hurt me—to ruin my life even MORE than he already had! DAMN YOU DOOM! DAMN YOU TO HELL!" Fraz explained—screaming in pure rage.

Hearing all this was too much for Guapo to take. He began to break down and cry. He threw his arms around Fraz—sobbing into his shoulder. "OH FRAZ I'M SO SORRY! I SHOULD HAVE BELIEVED YOU ALL YOU TIMES TO TRIED TO WARN ME ABOUT DOOM! YOU WERE RIGHT ABOUT DOOM ALL ALONG, AND I WOULD NOT LISTEN! I WAS A FOOL!" Guapo sobbed. Fraz broke away from Guapo and began to exit The Hoog. "Fraz?! Where are you going?!" Guapo cried. "I'm going to end it all!" Fraz replied as he exited The Hoog. He ran away from the dock as Guapo chased after him.

He followed Fraz down the hall towards the lounge. When he entered the lounge, he saw Fraz get a knife out of the drawer in an attempt to slit his wrist with it! "Fraz NO!" Guapo shouted. "Don't try to stop me Guapo! After learning my whole life has been a lie, and that I suffered for nothing, I don't want to live anymore!" Fraz cried and attempted to slit his wrist. But before the sharp blade of the knife could cut Fraz's wrist Guapo quickly grabbed a hold of Fraz, and managed to yank the knife out of his hand.

Thinking quickly Guapo grabbed a nearby rolling pin, and knocked Fraz over the head over it—rendering him unconscious. Once Fraz was out cold Guapo got on the phone, and called a sanitarium on Hospital World. Soon an ambulance from Hospital World arrived at Retrograde. They loaded an unconscious Fraz into the back of the ambulance truck, and drive away from Retrograde. As Guapo watched the ambulance leave with Fraz, Ian appeared beside Guapo. Even though Guapo couldn't see Ian, he could hear him. "Listen Guapo there's something I have to tell you. Mr. Doom was an evil spirit that had followed Fraz since he was a child. It was also responsible for the death of your grandfather. That's why when you and Fraz were kids, your grandmother was living with you and your parents, because she was widower" Ian explained.

"Wait! Mom and Dad told us that Grandpa Flub died of a heart attack before we were born!" Guapo cried. "They lied. They didn't want you to know the dark terrifying truth" Ian replied. Guapo began to cry again. "This is all my fault Ian! For years Fraz tried to warn me about doom, and I wouldn't listen!" he cried. He headed back to the dock, got in The Hoog, and flew away from Retrograde—heading for the nearest bar to drown out his sorrows.

The ambulance arrived at the sanitarium on Hospital World. They unloaded him from out of the back of the ambulance truck. They placed him on a gurney and rolled him down the hallway towards his room. In his room they lifted him off of the gurney, and placed him into his bed. Then rolled the gurney out of the room. He was still out cold from the rolling pin.

At the local bar on a random planet Guapo ordered two jugs of beer. He gulped down the first one, followed by the second one until he was drunk. Not wanting to fly home drunk, he called Valerina to come and get him. When Valerina arrived at the bar she helped Guapo into her ship—attaching The Hoog to it, and flew them back to Retrograde.

When they got back to Retrograde, Valerina helped Guapo to his room, and into Fraz's bottom bunk bed. "Thanks for bringing me home Valerina" Guapo said in a drunk tone. "No problem Guapo. You get some rest you hear?" Valerina replied. "I will" Guapo replied. Valerina kissed Guapo on the forehead and left the room. Guapo cried himself to sleep.

At the sanitarium on Hospital World Fraz woke up with a terrible migrane. As he sat up in bed he asked himself "Where am I?" On his nightstand he saw a small buzzer and buzzed it. A nurse came into his room. "Good to see you're awake Fraz " she told him. "Where am I? What happened?" Fraz asked. "You're at the sanitarium on Hospital World. Your brother called us when you tried to commit suicide" she replied. It all came flooding back to Fraz, and as a result he started having a panic attack. "Oh my God! Doctor!" she cried in panic.

A doctor came rushing into the room, and saw he was having a panic attack and a seizure. He quickly ran out of the room, and returned with another nurse and a sedative. The two nurses pinned his arms down as the doctor injected his arm with the syringe needle containing the sedative. The sedative began to take effect, and Fraz stopped having a seizure. "He should be out for two hours at least" the doctor told the nurses. As the doctors and nurses left the room, Fraz felt drowsiness overcome him, and fell fast asleep.

Chapter Two

The next morning when Fraz woke up due to his sedative wearing off, he had another panic attack and seizure. The doctors tried to give him another sedative, but he sedated the doctor instead, and ran out of his hospital room. The doctors and nurses chased him down the hallway, where he hid from them in the cafeteria, under one of the many tables. When he saw them run past the cafeteria, he came up from under the table he was hiding under. He _had_ to get out of this hospital! Just then he got an idea. He showed his fist through one of the cafeteria windows, and climbed out through it. He ran away from the hospital as fast as he could.

Back at Retrograde Guapo had a hangover from getting drunk yesterday. He rushed to the bathroom, and threw up in the toilet. As he came back into his room, and got back into his bed, Valerina entered. "How are you feeling this morning Guapo?" she asked him. "Terrible. I had a hangover, and just threw up" Guapo weakly, "I'm too sick to work today". "I shall fill in for you today so that you can get some rest" Valerina offered. "Thanks Val. You're a pal" Guapo replied.

Back at the hospital on Hospital World the doctors and nurses were looking still looking everywhere for Fraz, when one of the cafeteria ladies came out of the cafeteria in panic, "The window in the cafeteria is broken! Someone broke it!" she cried. "It was Fraz Flub! He has escaped from this hospital! We're calling the police from Police World to come here to Hospital World, and search for him!" one of the doctors cried.

Fraz was hiding out in an old rundown hospital. Beside him was food he had gotten out of nearby trash cans, that he was eating to keep from going hungry. When he was down eating, he lied down on the floor and went to sleep. During his sleep he dreamed he was back at the hospital he had escaped from. In his dream he killed the doctors and nurses there with lethal injection, and overdoses on medication. He also dream of lusting over Valerina. In his dream he and Valerina were naked, she had her long hot pink hair up in a braid, and he had a lustful sex-craved look on his face as he licked _her_ face, and had sweet _sweet_ sex with her.

At Retrograde in Miss Boomdeeyay's office the phone on her desk rang and she answered it. "Retrograde Transdimensional Couriers. Tarara Boomdeeyay speaking" she said into the phone. She listened to what the doctors on the end had to say. "When you find him, call me ASAP understand?! Good! Goodbye!" She hung up the phone. She knew Guapo was sick and not out making deliveries, so she decided to break the bad news to him.

In The Flub Brothers' room Guapo was resting, when the portable TV with Miss Boomdeeyay on the screen entered. "Oh hi Miss Boomdeeyay" Guapo said weakly. "Listen Guapo, I'm afraid I have some very bad news. Your brother Fraz escaped from the hospital, and the hospital staff have policemen from Police World looking all over for him" Miss Boomdeeyay said. "Oh no! Fraz is lost and it's all my fault!" Guapo cried, and began sobbing into his pillow. "Don't worry. I told the people at the hospital that as soon as they find Fraz to give me a call" Miss Boomdeeyay replied. She left the room and Valerina entered.

"Guapo what's the matter? Why are you crying?" Valerina asked. Guapo told her what Miss Boomdeeyay had told _him_. "We gotta go to Hospital World and find my brother!" Guapo cried. "Guapo you can't go anywhere! You're sick remember?!" Valerina cried. "I'm feeling better Val. I'm not having anymore migraines or throwing up!" Guapo replied. "Well… _alright._ C'mon lets head on over to Hospital World to find Fraz" Valerina said. Guapo got out of bed and followed her out of the room. At the dock they got in Valerina's ship, where the planet Retrograde was on spat them out into space. They took a shortcut to Hospital World through a wormhole.

When they arrived at Hospital World Valerina parked her ship next to the old rundown hospital—know what where Fraz had to bed. They entered the old rundown building, and found Fraz fast asleep on the hard floor in his hospital gown. They each took a side and lifted Fraz off the floor, and carried him out of the rundown hospital building. They carried him to Valerina's ship, and gently placed him on the floor of it. Then they drove to the hospital Fraz had escaped from.

They carried him inside the hospital, where he was placed on a gurney, and wheel down the hall to his room. One of the doctors gave him an even stronger sedative, to keep him from escaping again when he woke up. The nurses and doctors thanked Guapo and Valerina for bring their runaway patient back, and Guapo and Valerina left the office.

When Guapo and Valerina got back to Retrograde—to their relief Miss Boomdeeyay hadn't noticed they had been gone. Squeege, Johnny Doe, Mama Mia, and Ray had all covered for them. They went to their room until it was dinnertime.

That evening Fraz woke up feeling _very_ sedated. A nurse brought him his dinner, and he ate it while watching the TV in his room.

At Retrograde Valerina brought Guapo chicken broth for dinner. "No more drinking Guapo. I mean it" Valerina said firmly. "I won't. I promise. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye" Guapo replied as he ate his chicken broth. "Good!" Valerina cried.

That night before going to sleep, Guapo prayed to Ian to watch over Fraz in the hospital, and to keep him safe. Ian told him he would—even though Guapo couldn't see him. Then Guapo went to sleep.

Chapter Three

The next morning when Fraz woke up, a nurse came into his room with his breakfast, and asked him how he felt. He broke down crying—telling her everything Ian had told _him_ about his life being a lie, and that he wanted to die. The nurse went to get a doctor. She returned with a doctor who had a whole tablet of Resperadal in one hand, and a glass of water in the other. Fraz felt too drugged from the sedative to fight the doctor, and cooperated by taking the tablet, and washing it down with the water. "It's a mood stabilizer. It will help stabilize your mood for the day" the doctor told him. As soon as the Resperadal took effect Fraz ate his breakfast, and slept until noon.

At Retrograde Valerina came to check on Guapo. Guapo told her he was feeling much better, and was ready to go back to work. On the way to Miss Boomdeeyay's office, Guapo and Valerina agreed to pay Fraz a visit after work. That afternoon Guapo and Valerina returned to the hospital on Hospital World to visit Fraz. Lucky for them it was visiting hours. A nurse lead them down the hallway to Fraz's room. When they entered Fraz was sitting up in bed watching TV. The nurse told Guapo and Valerina that she would return when visiting hours were over, and to hit the buzzer on the wall if anything went wrong.

As soon as the nurse left Guapo broke down and cried—blaming himself for everything that had happened. "You were right about me Fraz! It _is_ all my fault! For years you tried to warn me about doom, and I wouldn't listen! I'm so _sorry_!" Guapo cried sobbing his eyes out. "It wasn't _your_ fault Guapo. It was Mr. Doom's. _He_ ruined my life— _not_ you. So you have nothing to feel guilty about" Fraz assured him. Guapo stopped crying and hugged Fraz tight—Fraz hugging him back. "How are the doctors treating you Fraz?" Valerina asked. "Great! The doctors gave me this mood stabilizer called Resperadal, which I took when I was a kid. I no longer want to commit suicide or sedate any of the doctors and nurses" Fraz replied. Valerina was relieved, and Guapo was truly thankful—knowing Ian had answered his prayer, and that Fraz wasn't going to die.

An hour later the nurse returned—telling Guapo and Valerina that visiting hours were over, and that they had to leave. They promised Fraz that they would come visit him again tomorrow, and left with the nurse.

Chapter Four

At the end of the week Fraz was released from the hospital, with prescription bottles of an antidepressant called Lexapro and Resperadal. Guapo and Valerina came to the hospital to pick him up. It was dark when they arrived at Retrograde. "Why are all the lights out?" Fraz nervously asked. "You'll see" Valerina replied as she and Guapo lead Fraz towards the lounge.

When they arrived at the lounge Valerina flicked the light switch on. "Surprise! Welcome back Fraz!" everyone cried. In the lounge was Squeege, Miss Boomdeeyay, Johnny Doe, Mamma Mia, and Ray—along with balloons, a WELCOME HOME banner, a stereo, and food on a table. Fraz cried tears of joy. "Gee thanks everyone. This means so much to me" Fraz said feeling overjoyed.

For the next two hours everyone danced, played games, and ate food. When the party was over everyone helped clean up. That night before going to sleep, Fraz thanked Ian for helping him through it all—that he wouldn't have made it without him. Then he got in his bottom bunk and went to sleep.

The End


End file.
